Trick Or Treat
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Fluff alert! Draco develops an addiction one fateful Halloween. Draco/Harry slash


_**LbN: Trying to work through some writer's block and had this idea. Happy reading! :)  
**_

"No."

"Draco—"

"Absolutely not."

"You can't be—"

"You bet your arse I'm serious."

Harry stood staring at his husband for a moment. "But I found you a cute costume!"

"No."

"Your son wants you to come with us this year!" Harry huffed.

"Harry, we've been through this. I've agreed to live in a Muggle community, send him to a Muggle school, and observe all of the absurd Muggle practices you're so keen on. I even went to that ridiculous West End show with you—"

"Wicked was _not_ ridiculous!"

"But I absolutely refuse to buy into this fixation Muggles have with dressing up in ridiculous outfits and begging."

"It's not _begging_," Harry said, exasperated.

"It is! It's socially accepted begging. I can't bring myself to participate."

"He's a Malfoy too," Harry argued. "Why do you let him do it?"

"Because if I didn't, his friends would give him a hard time."

"Look, what if you come, but don't dress up?"

"No."

Harry stood fuming for a moment. "Fine," he said, tying his bumblebee antennae to his head. "But don't think you get to raid our candy when we get back."

*

Draco opened the cabinet, scanning the shelves for something to eat. His foot nudged one of the sacks of candy from Halloween. He looked into it, but didn't recognize any of the sweets. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Harley was still occupied outside, before grabbing an orange pouch of candies.

*

"Oh, I don't believe it…"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, looking up from his crossword puzzle.

"Er…I…we're out of Butterbeer," Draco said. "I was going to make some slushies with it. It's alright. I'll run to the store. Need anything?"

"No, I'm okay."

Draco leaned over and kissed him before Disapparated.

Harry took the top off the garbage can to empty it, but paused, seeing no less than fifteen orange candy wrappers. "Harley!" he called.

The little boy came running in from the living room. "Daddy?"

"I thought I said only one candy after school?"

"I only had one."

"Then what's all that?"

Harley peeked into the bin and giggled. "Those are Father's, not mine."

"You've been letting him steal your candy?" Harry asked, astonished. The seven-year-old's sweet tooth rivaled Remus's, and he was twice as stingy….

"Oh no, he only took two from me. He's been taking them from your bag," Harley said, walking back into the living room.

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the pantry door. His candy supply didn't look any lower, but it had definitely been scavenged. And there were six Butterbeers left. "Well, at least he's getting his own." Harry went back to his crossword until Draco Apparated ten minutes later. "Hi love."

"Hi," Draco said, setting a box of Butterbeers on the table.

"You didn't look too carefully, we had six left." Harry smiled as his husband fidgeted.

"Yes, well, now we have more. Plus it's good to have a lot, in case the friends ever pop in for a visit." 'The friends' was his title for Ron and Pansy, and George and Hermione.

"True." Harry watched as Draco walked over to the stairs. He couldn't help but notice that the blonde's left butt cheek was rather lumpy. "What else did you get?"

"Er…nothing…just, something I needed…" Draco mumbled before dashing upstairs.

Harry grinned and shook his head. He waited ten minutes before creeping upstairs and peeking into the office.

Draco was at the desk reading. He had the bag open in front of him, but in true Malfoy fashion was not eating from it. Instead he had the candies in piles separated by color—orange, brown and yellow. He was eating sets of three, one of each color, at a time.

"Reese's Pieces, Draco?" When the blonde jumped and whipped around, Harry grinned. His husband's "hand-in-the-cookie-jar" face was really quite attractive.

Draco mustered as much dignity as possible and said, "They're addictive."

"I take it you'll be going trick or treating with us next year?"

Draco glared playfully at him before returning to his candy and book.

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!**_


End file.
